starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Raid on Moria (The Kel-Morian Combine)
|name=Raid on Moria |prev=Liberation of Braxis (Reign of Fire) |conc= |next=Liberation of Korhal |image=TheKelMorianCombine SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=225px |conflict=Brood War |campaign=The Queen of Blades |date=2500 |place=Moria |result=Zerg victory; Zerg escape with large quantity of crystals |battles= |side1= Kerrigan's Swarm Raynor's Raiders Khalai Refugees |side2= Kel-Morian Combine |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Queen Sarah Kerrigan Unnamed cerebrate Praetor Fenix Commander Jim Raynor |commanders2= General Mah Sakai (possibly) |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= Zerg forces *Drones *Zerglings *Hydralisks *Ultralisks *Defilers *Mutalisks *Guardians *Queens *Scourges *Overlords Fenix |forces2=Kel-Morian Armed Forces *SCVs *Marines *Firebats *Ghosts *Vultures *Goliaths *Siege tanks *Wraiths *Battlecruisers *Dropships *Science vessels |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1=Not significant |casual2=A great portion of Kel-Morian forces in the area are neutralized; looting of a considerable amount of resources and equipment |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop= }} The Raid on Moria was a successful raid on the Kel-Morian Combine by Sarah Kerrigan's forces that occurred during the Brood War. The goal was to gather resources for her next operation against the UED during the last stage of the war. History Background As the Hyperion, Raynor's command cruiser, hovered in orbit over Moria, Fenix, Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk discussed the topic of Kerrigan. Fenix feared that Kerrigan would turn on them since the Psi Disrupter had been destroyed. However, Raynor was sure she was serious about defeating the UED, and vowed to work with her towards that end. Raynor's fear was that, once the UED was destroyed, Kerrigan would have no use for her "allies" and would dispose of them. Mengsk agreed that she was completely untrustworthy, but as long as Kerrigan helped him retake Korhal back from the UED, he would cooperate with her. But Raynor then recalled that Mengsk was the reason Kerrigan had turned into the monstrosity she was currently, and thought Mengsk was in no position to judge who was untrustworthy. Kerrigan arrived soon after Raynor's expression of hatred towards the ex-Emperor. After admonishing Raynor and Mengsk to be nice to each other, she discussed their next moves. Kerrigan wasn't prepared to lay siege to Korhal at that moment, due to a lack of resources. However, she noted that Moria was one of the richest planets in terms of resources in the Koprulu Sector; if her minions raided the planet's supply of resources, Kerrigan would be able to build the Swarm to such an extent that the attack on Korhal would become possible. Unfortunately for Kerrigan, Moria was defended by the Kel-Morian Combine, which had been part of the Terran Dominion until the Dominion was defeated by the UED. Fenix, surprised that the UED hadn't fought with the Combine yet, figured the Combine was bribing the UED to leave them alone. Kerrigan's Swarm had to evade these defenses to succeed. Fenix was such an enthusiastic supporter of the attack on Moria that he offered to lead the attack himself. In private, Kerrigan discussed the situation with Samir Duran. She believed her temporary allies were too smart to believe her, but they didn't realize the extents of what would be lost by allying with her. The Raid Fenix and the zerg coordinated an attack on a mining center, where a hive cluster was set up. Kerrigan ordered her forces to advance on the Morian mines, defended by the Kel-Morian Combine, and to infest as many command centers as possible to create infested terrans as soldiers. The nearby Combine forces launched multiple counterattacks, but failed to dislodge the zerg. Eventually, the zerg harvested enough minerals and departed with their loot. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. References Category:Brood War battles